(1) Field of the Invention
This invention provides a fiber product having an ion-exchange ability in a human and animal body. The process for preparing the product comprises exchanging a sodium ion naturally contained in some kind of seaweeds with an ion selected from the group consisting of potassium, calcium, magnesium and iron. The product of this invention is availed as a diet for decreasing the sodium content in a living body, consequently for depressing the blood pressure of the living body.
(2) Decription of the Prior Art
It is well known that an excess intake of a salt, that is sodium chloride, causes high blood pressure in human (hypertension) and some kinds of seaweeds, especially brown aglaes (Phaeophyceas) are known to have an effect for depressing blood pressure. This effect is said to be caused by alginic acid which exists in the seaweeds and when seaweed is taken in by a living body, alginic acid acts as an ion-exchange medium for absoring sodium ions in the body. The sodium ions are excreted from the body while releasing another kind of metal ions such as potassium.
Although this invention relates to improving this known effect for decreasing the salt content in a living body which effect seaweeds inherently possess, it has been identified that is not caused only by alginic acid but also caused by a complex and unclear mechanism including alginic acid. As will be illustrated in this specification, biological experiments carried out on the products of this invention showed different or superior results of those obtained by single administration of sodium alginate.